ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Aboras
was one of two ancient kaiju and counterpart to Banila. Subtitle: History Ultraman Aboras is one of two ancient devil beasts sealed away eons ago and the archenemies of Banila. The destructive twin behemoths remained trapped within their capsules until the container for both capsules was unearthed, Banila's having fallen out. While Aboras’s capsule was taken by the Science Patrol, Banila’s accidentally got transported to the dump were the dirt from the excavation was taken. Aboras's capsule was tested on by scientists, but once it was surged with electricity, the capsule was opened, releasing Aboras. While Banila was attacking the city, the Science Patrol was preoccupied by the monster, leaving Aboras to set his own path of destruction with no opposition. After Banila was released, both instinctive rivals met at the Olympics grounds and battled viciously. Both Banila and Aboras appeared to be evenly matched in both physical strength and special abilities. However once the Science Patrol arrived, they focused their efforts on finishing off Banila since he was attacked the most. As the Science Patrol attacked Banila, Aboras was faced with opposition as well, but his armor prevented any damage being taken by the Science Patrol's weapons. Once they shot out one of Banila's eyes, Aboras took the opporitunity to finish him off with its acidic foam, dissolving its flesh reducing Banila to nothing. With Banila dead, Aboras focused his wrath on the Science Patrol, but then was met with opposition, this time by Ultraman. Despite coating the ultra with his mist, Ultraman shook it off and overpowered Aboras until after 3 consecutive specium rays, Aboras was destroyed. Trivia *The original Aboras costume was a modifyed Red King suit. It's head was removed and replaced and the body was given a dark blue green paintjob. *Aboras's roar is reused from the Toho Monster, Baragon. *In the original screenplay, Banila was to team up with Aboras and battle with Ultraman. *Aboras's costume was later modified into Red King II. *Although not physically seen, Aboras and Powered Aboras make up parts of Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Aboras's name most likely came from the word "aboreal", which meant green, as Aboras was green in his appearance. The Ultraman Aboras reappeared in episode 27 of the series, The Ultraman. Housed within the rocky confines of the disguised Baladon spaceship, nightmares waited to be unleashed. When the Science Garrison moved in to investigate the new island, several kaiju were let out of their cages, one being Aboras. The horned titan quickly drew battle against another of its kind, Banila. As chaos ripped through the island, the forces began to bomb it. This only halted the action for a brief second, but when Ultraman Jonias was summoned, Aboras and its monstrous brothers were ultimately destroyed by the hero’s Planium Ray. Trivia *In this series, Aboras possesses two spikes on his back, a feature which is not present in any of his other appearances. Same as in the regular Ultraman series, Aboras II sprays a foamy acid from his mouth. Ultraman:The Ultimate Hero Aboras reappeared in episode 7 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Much like their original counterparts, Banila and Aboras were locked away long ago in special sarcophagus (rather than capsules) After Banila's sarcophagus was found, WINR translated the hieroglyphics and revealed the warning of the existence of the two devil kaiju. Fortunately, they could only emerge if their sarcophagus were exposed to certain sounds. After WINR found out Aboras released, Banila's sarcophagus was released as well. The two devil kaiju met in a Los Angeles neighborhood on the outskirts of the main city where they began to battle. Aboras seemed to have won the battle with his melting liquid but was met by an ambush by WINR, whom tried to attack Aboras but with little success. Eventually, Banila used "acidic reformation" to continue his attack. As the two devil kaiju fought each other again, Kenichi Kai turned into Ultraman Powered. During the battle, WINR used a special machine to emit 23,000 herts, greatly weakening both devil kaiju and allowed Powered to destroy Aboras and then Banila with the Mega Specium Ray. Trivia *In Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero series, Aboras is given a distinct redesign to deviate from his recycled appearance to Red King. He is more blue in color and his body resembles that of a Tyrannosaurus. His tail is given a tadpole-like appearance as well. *In this series, Aboras's acid is more of a liquid than a spray of gas. *Both Banila and Aboras share a weakness in this series: High Frequency sounds can stun them both. *Although not physically seen, Powered Aboras and Aboras make up parts of Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with Banila and several monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likley that Aboras rerturned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Powered = Powered Aboras Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 30 000 t *Origin: Ancient times Powers and Abilities *Liquid Acid: Powered Aboras' acid is more of a liquid than a spray of gas. *Flame Resistant: Powered Aboras can survive a few hits from Powered Banila's flames as if he is not hit at all. Weakness Both Banila and Aboras share a weakness in this series: High Frequency sounds can stun them both. Powered Aboras Liquid Acid.png|Liquid Acid Powered Aboras Flame Resistant.png|Flame Resistant }} Gallery Aboras 0.jpg Ultmn Abrs86.JPG|Aboras's foam spray Aboras.jpg Banila and Aboras WOWOW.png Banila and Aboras.png banila vs aboras classic.jpg 2070935098_4a755af53d_z.jpg|Aboras' anatomy. Banila Aboras Jonias.png Aboras powered.jpg|Powered Aboras Aboras anatomy 2.jpg aboras_ultra.jpg|Ultraman vs Aboras Figure Release Information Aboras is a monster released by the Ultra Monster Series twice. the one version has a darker blue with gold and the other is light blue with green. both have 5 points articulation. The Powered Aboras was also released By the Ultra Monster Series in 1994. he stands at 7in and is accurate to the shows. Both Aboras are very nicely done. Rarity Aboras Aboras is pritty rare he is part of a red pack series, if you find him consider your-self lucky. aboras5496365789_1a9d670c33_m.jpg|Bandai Aboras from Bandai Japan 5507792464 ede833856a.jpg|Bandai Powered Aboras from Bandai Japan 2236128020_c8aa40422e_z.jpg|Bandai Dark Blue Aboras from Bandai Japan 140.jpg|Mini Big Head Aboras 5649805743 85ac1a6a19 z.jpg|Bullmark Aboras from Bandai Japan Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits